Lil Dead Neighbor
by tharailwaydra
Summary: a side story from "Lil dead playmate" leave a nice review, maybe?


**Lil Dead Neighbor**

by ~tharailwaydra

Lil dead Neighbor (this isa side story along with "lil dead playmate" this time, Lenore meets Nny.) ENJOY. No flamers please... -.-'

After this whol day for our little friend, Squee who encounterd yet ANOTHER abnormal figure. This was becoming hopless for him...

Well, Squee thought she was nice than the rest of everyone from school. During his visit with Lenore and her doll, they talked about their pasts. Squee told Lenore about his school life, his other friend the anit-christ and his parents.  
>"So, what about your parents?" Squee asked.<p>

Lenore scoffed. "They abandoned me, ever since I died and went to my funeral, everybody didnt look at me like im "normal". After that event, they moved somewhere else, left me at the old house, probably even have another kid. But that was CENTURIES ago, so anybody I knew, is dead. Even though IM dead, I can still feel my heart painfully aching..."  
>Lenore looked down at her teacup with a blank stare.<p>

At this point was an akward silence... So squee thught of something else to ask.

"So what do Y-you mosly do now?"

Lenore looked up, "hhhmmm.. well, so far, its just me and Ragamuffin. I guess that I play with monsters mostly, I tried to play with other living kids, but the last one I played with, that we only played "leap-frog" But she ended up in the wod-chipper... But I also like to play with little animals."

She giggled, but didnt knew Squee was going to scream.  
>"Hee, hee, Its been a while since I enjoyed myself... Not like Ragamuffin, who's stupid."<p>

"HEY, I try to help out." Ragamuffin pouted.  
>"Yeah, but dosent und up good-"<p>

*CRASH*

"What was that!" Lenore said nervously.  
>"I dunno, it sounded like it came from the living room, i'll check it out." Ragamuffin left the kitchen.<p>

Squee was now freaking out, that it must be the scary-neighbor man.

Another loud noise was heard.

*THUD... BOOM* "..." "..." - (that the sound of someone talking on the othe side of wall.)

Squee dashed out of the kitchen into the living room to stop ragamuffin from doing something stupid. There, he saw Nny pinned ragamuffin on the wall, with a knife digged into his right arm.

"NNY! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING, THIS ISNT WASNT IT LOOKS LIKE!" It was amazing for Squee to speak up against his neighbor... Althugh that must have been a baaad move.  
>Although Nny didnt hear him, "Im going to ask you again, WHAT the FOOK are you! HOW many are there of you...!"<p>

"I told you, im just a doll, but I used to be a vampire! And I dont know what your're talkig about the "others".  
>"LIAR!"<p>

Squee made a soft sqeak sound, that got Nny's attention, turning his head to Squee. "Squee? what are you doing here?"  
>"Please, L-let ragamuffin go, he's one of O-our new neighbors...-"<br>*FWACK* - (for people with bad imagination, its the sound of a blade stabbin flesh.)

"what the...?" Nny looked down to see a knife had severed his right arm, that it fell down on the floor, thus letting ragamuffin go.

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Lenore stormed in angerly, while holding another knife.

"STOP THIS, WERE NEIGHBORS! squuuuee..." He bit his knuckle.

"Neighbors?" Both Nny and Lenore asked. "Dont I get to say somthing?" Ragamuffn asked.

Nny picked up his arm and popped it back in his shoulder. "Hey, why arent you dead?" Lenore asked.

"I've been dead for months, what do you expect?" Nny grumbled.

"DEAD?" Both Lenore and Squee asked. (I guess Squee didnt knew Nny was dead.)  
>Lenore skipped to Nny, "Im dead too! wanna be friends?" She pulled on his shirt.<p>

"But who are YOU?" Nny asked, crouching down on lenores level.  
>"Why IM Lenore, the cute lil dead girl! And my vampire doll's name is ragamuffin."<p>

Nny looked over to the doll that stood by her. twitching his eybrow.

"Im sorry that I severed your arm, I was scared of ragamuffin being hurt, thats all..."

"Hhmmm... Its okay, I have a bad habit of breaking through windows..." Nny pat her on the head.

"Oh, do forgive me, my name is Johnny .C but you can call you "Nny". I just came by and noticed someone living here, and thought i'd ask for some hardware tools."

"Sure, but first would yo like some tea and cookies with me and Squee?" Lenore asked.

"M'kay, i'd love that. You coming Squee?"  
>"Im not very hungry anymore... Im going home."<p>

FIN 


End file.
